Jade Akerman
Jade Akerman was one of the orphan girls that was abducted and taken to the Dreamverse. In the Think Tank, like the other orphans, she was aged and mentally matured to the body and mind of a sixteen year old young teenager. Luckily, she and the others escaped, and join the White Rebels. Amazed by Riley's skills, she begs him to take her on as an apprentice thief and con-artist, to which he accepts. She later on becomes a love interest of him as they share a similar past. Characteristics * Name: Jade Akerman * Aliases: The Jade Fox * Age: 16 (aged from 8) * Hair: Brown (Jungle Green in all forms) * Eyes: Brown (Yellow in other forms, Light Green in Elemental) * Likes: Laughing, fun, blue, green, her friends, Riley (big brother figure, later love), Alice and the other girls who love Riley (helps Milly enact the Harem Plan) * Dislikes: Not having fun, bees, her friends going behind her back, losing, being left out * Family: Deceased Appearance Casual Before her infection, Jade was a young fair-skinned girl, having black hair and green eyes that gave her the name Jade. She wore a blue dress and tan shoes. Physically, her body was that of an 8 year old girl, slim but no indication of puberty. Her hair was short and reaching her shoulders, parted in the front with two tucked back bangs. After her transformation, she gains a sixteen year old figure. Her body is slim and slender, making her extremely beautiful. She gains long legs, slim waist and a tight butt, but gains a D Cup chest, and her hair has grown all the way to her mid back, and her right bang still tucked but her left split into two and dangling on the left side of her face. Her White Rebels Attire is a Green and Black one piece turtleneck outfit with a clip button line going down from her neck to below her bellybutton, with black trim on the shoulders and waist, but has an upper half circle cut on her chest that shows her cleavage, held by two button straps. She wears green and black arm warmers that go from mid bicep to her hands in fingerless gloves, with black straps on her bicep and wrists. She also gains green and black leggings that go from mid thigh to feet in toeless and heelless shoes, with square-shaped black kneeguards. Added to it are a green and black trim hood, a black utility belt with a big pouch strapped to her right thigh and a secondary belt dangling on her left hip, and a green and black shawl around her thighs and back ending at her knees. Were-Vixen Hyde, Shrunk, and Giant Jade Elemental Background Personality Jade tends to be excitable and energetic, traits she shares with her friend Ruby, such as when she discovers she has been aged to a sixteen year old woman, or the fact that they're in an alternate Earth where science fiction and fantasy are reality. However, Jade can tend to be a little temperamental, and gets frustrated very easily, such as how she got annoyed with Riley when he refused to teach her the advanced skills and stuck with the basics in thievery and scamming, saying she was tired of being treated like a kid. She also didn't like the fact that Riley didn't see her as a child, as she had the temperament of one: something he points out, to which she denies constantly. Jade may not be so forgiving in the beginning but find out friends are very important as she quickly made amends with Riley later, and became friends in the end. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment * Outfits Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Isabella Acres Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Omni-Weres Category:Giant Omni-Weres Category:Elemental Omni-Weres Category:The White Rebels Category:Age Progressed Characters Category:Riley's Love Interests